


Indifferent

by Littlebluejade



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejade/pseuds/Littlebluejade
Summary: He doesn’t even know what these feelings in his chest are. It just feels like someone drills a hole in it and It doesn’t hurt physically but somehow Riqui wishes it does. This feeling of emptiness, of wanting to reach out for something that is so close yet so far, but the worst of them all He feels that he doesn’t belong here.
Relationships: Riqui Puig/Pedri, Riqui Puig/Pedri González
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers and Culers (I'd assume), I was so sad the other day that Riqui only got to play for 2 minutes and it became the inspiration for this fic. Pedri and Riqui have such contrast personalities that despite the angst, It's kind of interesting to see how these two people will look together (in my head, It is very beautiful). A normally happy, bubbly Riqui that fell into a pit hole of self-deprecating and a no-nonsense Pedri that not even once glanced his way somehow collide, and the story that rather goes tragically beautiful.
> 
> If you somehow like this, Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated. And I have to say sorry in advance for any grammatical errors because English is not my first language as you probably can tell already. Thank you so much, Hope you enjoy it.

Everyone in the dressing room is chatting happily.  
Nothing out of the blue here, they all love chatting and trolling each other and it gets even noisier after the win. They just won, a very statement victory against Atletico which explains everyone’s mood.

Riqui lays his back toward the wall of his locker, watching Ousmane and Sergiño running around trying to spray water at each other, and even Leo happily rolls his eyes at the childishness of these two. The scene is so amusing that it manages to get a chuckle out of him as he suddenly remembered how everyone was at the beginning of the season and how far they all have become.

No one would have guessed that the dressing room that once was filled only with the silence that the only thing you could hear besides the sound of the cleats hitting the floor was Ousmane whispering in French towards Griezmann.

They did start really bad this season. There were a lot of new players and they started the year by Leo wanted to leave but ended up being forced to stay. So naturally, everyone, especially the youngsters were intimidated by Leo’s presence. But look at them now, they act like they are family again and for once they seem to be genuinely happy…. Well, maybe except for Riqui himself.

Normally, Riqui is the man of the celebrations, the life of the party of this club. Any chance to celebrate with his teammates, Riqui will never let it slide. Thinking of that now, he chuckles again but this time even he himself could hear the bitterness in it, lucky enough no one seems to care about his existence at the moment.

Cold starts to creep around his whole body and he doesn’t even know what these feelings in his chest are. It just feels like someone drills a hole in it and It doesn’t hurt physically but somehow Riqui wishes it does. This feeling of emptiness, of wanting to reach out for something that is so close yet so far, but the worst of them all He feels that he doesn’t belong here.

And it all started when He was told he wasn’t needed here by the head coach.

For a 21 years old guy that thought he did quite a good job and willing to work even harder, He was hit with a bit of a surprise when he was told to find a new club. But Riqui being Riqui, he was determined to stay, he was stubborn. He was sure that he would be able to turn the situation around.

Match after match, He was ignored, barely given any chances. The coach trusts an eighteen years old Pedri more than him and Pedri turns out to be an amazing player, so maybe he wasn't as good as Pedri.

Good? That is an understatement. How many 18 years old can you find started the game week in week out for FC Barcelona? He was pretty sure there's only one. The kid has Barcelona written all over his face. With only 18 years old age and little to no experience, He plays his football with pride, with his head high up. He put his heart into the football match and what Pedri is doing on the pitch is what Riqui has dreamt of doing his entire life.

The thought of that pushes him to put in even more work as if whatever he’s doing wasn’t enough, yet after being blatantly ignored so many times. It still took quite a while for him to finally come to the realization that He wasn’t even given the chance to prove himself in the first place.

One part of him blames himself for not being good enough while the other part asking what was wrong with him?

Riqui was always a happy, bubbly person, everyone and even Leo once told him that he has this energy that can lift everyone’s spirit up, but for the past few months, when all of these finally manage to break through the wall that’s been building for so long.

He is completely worn out.

He doesn’t want the sun to rise, doesn’t want the time to pass, or the night to be over.

He hates a new day where he has to put up a smile and go to training with all his teammates watching them knowing that they are genuinely happy and that he cannot be like them.

He hates himself for being like that, for not being able to feel happy for his friends.

He hates the feeling of putting on the training kit, hates the smell of the pitch, and hates everything that reminds him of the fact that he’s a failure.


	2. Chapter 2

After quite a while of finally coming to terms with his defeat, Riqui finds himself standing in front of the head coach's office one evening after training. 

He's been standing in front of the door for about 5 minutes now. Probably longer than that and he simply doesn't mind standing here for 5 more. His initial intention was to go in there and make whatever speech that he had prepared beforehand, end this suffering once and for all, but he is hesitating now, He badly wants to turn away and go back home, sleep on it, wake up and forget even thinking about it in the first place.

Yet, he knows, If he doesn't do it now, he will have to drop-kick his own face when he gets back home because he knows He'll never find the courage to come here ever again.

Thinking He'll probably look like a freak right now with sweat running down his forehead while he can't help but tap his foot impatiently on the ground, Riqui tries to calm himself down by closing his eyes, takes a deep breath, and stay there for a bit. 

"It'll probably be fine" He mumbles, eyes still close and the corner of his lips lifted a little bit.

"Ït'll probably be not" Again, he himself contradicts what he's just said. That's the part of him which he does not like at all, so he frowns.

His mind ended up running like crazy instead of being calm and his supposed to be peaceful silence turn out to be very chaotic........until finally, he snapped

"But who cares?" That's quite a significant voice raising.

"Nothing here is fine anyway. What's the worst that could happen? Don't be such a coward Puig." He stares at the door handle in front of him like it's the most disgusting thing in the world. 

Lucky for him, no one's here because that would be a terrifying sight to witness. They'll probably think that he's gone completely crazy.

Well, that's what he thought unfortunately a very calm voice pops up behind him.

"Do you have any problem with this door handle?"

Riqui almost jumps from this sudden interruption. He feels his head spinning and suddenly has the urge to vomit. He can't possibly fall sick because of this right? That would be too stupid!

As for the owner of the voice, Riqui doesn't even need to look to know who that is. Who else could sound so calm, so distant, so innocent yet so insulting at the same time?

He doesn't know what he did wrong in his past life for him to always run into Pedri of all the people, in the most unfortunate time possible. He suddenly wishes for something from some alienate universe to abduct him right then and there, because the idea sounds way better than facing Pedri now.

Riqui finally forces himself to turn toward the sound and unsurprisingly face with a very unimpressed Pedri, force out a very fake smile that he thinks even Leo could tell, He said

"Yes, the door is disgusting. What are you doing here? Did you suddenly pick ' scaring the shit out of people ' as a new hobby? " Riqui played along and change the subject sounding very annoyed. God knows how long he's been standing there. 

Instead of answering him, Pedri takes a step forward, bent down, and has a closer look at the door handle.

IS THIS GUY SERIOUS?

Pedri suddenly stop, look him up and down and say

"Are you going in or not? I can open the door for you." 

HIS STUPID POKER FACE!! 

Riqui quickly waved his hand. The thought of doing it in front of Pedri terrifies him. He feels so tired, It took everything in him to come here in the first place, and at this point, he has nothing left to deal with the outcome. He'll probably even have to call in sick for the training tomorrow at this rate. With the very last bit of energy left, he said

"No! I actually have something else to do Kid, I have to go home."

"......"

Drop kicking his own face? That sounds a lot easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!! Thank you so much to everyone. Feedback, suggestion, and criticism are very welcomed. I really hope you enjoy this read and Don't worry you'll get more of Pedri and the whole picture of these two relationships very soon!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are also very much appreciated, It motivates me to keep updating! Thank You!


End file.
